wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom II/X
Zostawiony w ciemności, usiadł na ziemi i z uciechą wsparł plecy o zimną ścianę. Głuche mroki lochu roztrącał w jednym miejscu promień światła padając spod sklepienia. W skale niezmiernie grubej wybita była kwadratowa jama. Kraty w niej kazały wierzyć, że to okno. Do tego źródła światłości prowadziła framuga tak głęboka, że zdała się być drugą izbą. Na warstwach skały, zwojami idących, na wsparciu. ich i umocnieniu z granitu, przyniesionego pracowitą ręką człowieka, światło dnia pełzło niepewne, wylękłe, kamienne jak wszystko naokół. Więzień spoczął. Nie biegnie już krwawą stopą między cuchnącymi kadłubami zgrzanych koni, nie słyszy tętentu kopyt, dzwonienia pałaszów i ostróg, trzaskania strzemion i tręzli, nie czuje żądzy oporu ani wybuchów gniewu szlachcica, którego chamy... Głowa leniwo zwisła na piersi, włosy zsunęły się na czoło i wśród delikatnego mrowienia na skórze czoła, gdy się zsuwały, przepływa żałosna myśl: Czemużeśmy się wtedy sznurami z sukni nie związali i nie rzucili razem?... Straszliwe widmo żalu, infelicissimum genus infortunii, stanęło obok i napój z żółci a octu przykłada do warg. W tej samej chwili ktoś w pobliżu wyszeptał, wysyczał słowo, drugie, trzecie... Więzień z odrazą i trwogą dźwignął głowę i znużonymi oczyma jął patrzeć w daleki kąt ciemnicy. Gdy oczy jego przywykły do mroku, zobaczył człowieka. Nieznany towarzysz siedział na ziemi. Przykuty był do swego miejsca, do haka, poza nim wbitego w ścianę. Kilkakroć szeptał coś z cicha, wymawiał słowo tajemnicze. Gdy nie otrzymał wcale odpowiedzi, rzekł głośno po polsku: — Cóżeś jest za jeden, człowieku? Rafał z najgłębszą odrazą usłyszał w tym miejscu mowę ludzką. Milczał. — Cóżeś jest za jeden, człowieku? Węgier, Liptak czy nasz z Polskiej? I teraz przybysz nie dał żadnej odpowiedzi. Ale tamten nie przestał mówić. Głos jego dygotał z rozkoszy. Coś w tonach jego drgało i zanosiło się od wytrysków uczucia. Zadawał nieskończoną liczbę pytań prędkich i namiętnych, dowiadywał się, czy też już jesień, czy buki po reglach czerwienieją, czy też już kurniawy jesienne były, czy nie. Pytał się i odpowiadał sobie, że pewno kierdele zeszły w dół, a bace idą przy koniach, perciami. Hale puste, ino się ta niedźwiedź kole schronisk wałęsa... Ten szepcący głos był tak silny, tak potężny, że zdawał się huczeć pod sklepieniem i w kątach ciemnego lochu, ale w tej samej chwili Rafał usłyszał w szumie swej głowy, który go na chwilę nie opuszczał, w łoskotach i osłupiałych wzdrygnieniach serca — inny głos, Tamten rozlegał się między niebem a ziemią, strzelał jako młoty gromu i trzaskanie piorunu w głuchą noc, lecąc nad wielkim obszarem w odgłosach świstu bicza i ciosów rzemienia. Człowiek słuchał zdrętwiały w sobie aż do ostatniej kropli krwi, aż do korzeni włosów: — Wyrwę ci z serca ostatnią pociechę, jakobym wyrywał ślepcowi kij z ręki, gdy się do przepaści przybliża. Otoczę cię trwogą tak nieprzejrzaną, jak ciemność głębokiej nocy, długą jak żal. A później spuszczę na cię nie wątłą trwogę, lecz smycz zgłodniałych nędz aż do nieznanej, aż do ostatniej, której jeszcze nawet wśród snu ciężkiego nie oglądałeś w mglistym przeczuciu. Spojrzysz wtedy przy blasku piorunu w moje otchłanie, nad które górska koza nie chodzi, gdzie ptak w locie truchle je, gdzie wąż nie pełza, gdzie promień słońca na mgnienie ludzkiej źrenicy chyłkiem zagląda, gdzie odrętwiała ciemność leży przez wieki. Tam przebywa zemsta, która jest moją. Wezmę na własność każdą chwilę, którą swoją przywykłeś nazywać, wyciągnę ją na długość rozleglejszą niż wszystka władza twej wyobraźni. Zatrzasnę drzwi mego zamku i zatarasuję okiennice, żeby ani jeden twój jęk nie doleciał do mego ucha. Zapomnę, żeś jest na ziemi. Niech cię upadającego potrąca w samotności twoja zła dola, jako chce. Przepadnij! Zimne ciało słuchacza zsunęło się na ziemię. Głowa upadła na twarde kamienie, a spalone na węgiel usta uczuły smak więziennej wilgoci. Do serca spływały krople gorzkie jak żółć i ocet. Ciemność, ta ciemność, w której przebywa zemsta, ogarnęła jego głowę, a kolana swe wgniotła mu w piersi. Był jak kamień na drodze, który każda noga potrąca. Wtedy to poczęły mu się wspominać odległe, odległe poszumy, jakoby świst-poświst na leśnej górze Łysicy w Świętokrzyskim pasmie. Przyjdą z daleka, nadciągną z końca świata, przepłyną dookoła ze śpiewem i zginą. Oto dźwięk łaskawy twarz mu owiał leśną jodłową wonią. Nim nadpłynął drugi, czoła dotknął błogosławionymi rękoma i trzeci, tamtych dwu towarzysz. Uczuwać powiew i ich zapach, dotknięcie, uczuwać na ustach, w sercu — tak było dobrze. Płynęły przyniesione na skrzydle anielskim z dziecinnych lat... Zeschłymi wargami, nie wiedząc czemu, wymówił do Niego: — Boże, bądź miłościw... Serce nie szalało już teraz jak zamieć zimowa, nie burzyło wiązań piersi,, nie szarpało się jak niewolnik w łykach. Szło znużonym, obojętnym krokiem wędrowca przybywającego do głuchej mety, która gdzie jest i jaka... komuż wiadomo?... Zdało mu się tylko przez niewyraźne drzemanie, że owa meta to wąskie, długie, z czarnego piachu i skał międzymorze, gdzie jedynie drapieżny ptak czasami spoczywa. Zdawało mu się za chwilę, że on sam to jest nie co innego, tylko wicher bezgraniczny lecący nad morzami. Wały pod nim morskie, brunatne, równie pod nim, porznięte w szkliste skiby. Granatowe ciemnowode wełny ubrały się w piany. Ląd zginął. Skaczą olbrzymie potwory, wiekuiście młode góry morza, przez niski ląd z okrzykiem swoim straszliwym... Huczą zielone fale przypływu przebiegając wydmy czarnych piachów, pękają u tej samej mety i z niepowtórzonym jękiem, z okrutną skargą wydają z łon ten sam głos odwiecznej żałości, głos wypływający z ludzkiej duszy... W sercu zostaje pusta ciemnica, miejsce, skąd odszedł nawet żal, nawet wyrzut, niby miejsce w domu, z którego wcięto na barki i wyniesiono trumnę. Nie jest już wichrem, lecz topielcem wywleczonym za długie mokre włosy z niezgłębionego odmętu. Ręce ma zimne jak woda, nogi zdrętwiałe, oczy z lodu, serce nieruchome i obojętne bardziej niż podwodny kamień, przez który spienione skaczą fale. Głowa spoczywa jakoby na czyjejś dłoni dobrotliwej, zaznając ciszy i nicości. Tymczasem drzwi się dawno otwarły i dozorca więzienny, przestąpiwszy próg kaźni, postawił obok Rafała posiłek i wodę. Był to. chłop barczysty, w jakimś wyszarzanym urzędniczym kostiumie. Skoro tylko stanął w progach, więzień przykuty zaczął go o coś błagać jęcząc i skamląc. Dozorca przez czas pewien śmiał się oschle. Miamlał przy tym różne wyrazy niemieckie i węgierskie, polskie i słowackie: — Die schwerste! Jo... Die schewerste! Die Kerkerstrafe des dritten Grades..: Ne mohu... Więzień znowu zaskomlał jak pies. Strażnik ruszył ku niemu i kluczem żelaznym odemknął obręcz, która w połowie korpusu obejmowała skazańca. Zbój, spuszczony z łańcucha, stanął na nogi i zawył radośnie. Wyciągnął ręce do góry i rozprostował zgięty krzyż. Dozorca cofnął sil do drzwi i zaparł je swoją osobą. Wtedy uwolniony zaczął biegać w kółko po izbie, dzwoniąc kajdanami ręcznymi i nożnymi. Zawracał w miejscu i skakał aż do sufitu, zwinnie, pomimo kajdan, wyrzucając nogi. Splótł ręce i założył je na tył głowy... — No, Mocarny, potańcuj...Zbójnickiego!-mruczał dozorca śmiejąc się po swojemu. Góral puścił się w tan. Przeginał się w tył, ciskał naprzód, wywijał rękoma i skakał w prawo, skakał w lewo, od jednej ściany do drugiej. Jego nogi w mgnieniu źrenicy dokonywały błyskawicznych skurczów i wygięć nie do uwierzenia. To elastycznie ginęły, to znowu, jak doskonała stal, kuły kamienne płyty posadzki. Prędko, coraz wścieklej miotała się jego oszalała głowa. Była i pod stropem, i nad ziemią, leciała kołem. Czarna koszula migała to tu, to tam. Z piersi wypadał obłąkany krzyk, ptasie czy zwierzęce pogwizdywanie, pochutnywanie sylabowe, wilcze czy rysie. W pewnej chwili ten ogromny chłop jednym skokiem znalazł się we framudze okna. Nim dozorca zdążył słowo rzec, gest uczynić, wdrapał się po murze, wszczepiając bose stopy w szczeliny między głazami. Uchwyciwszy się rękoma żelaznych prętów małego okienka, zawisł pod sufitem jak pantera. Jego wychudła twarz, obwieszona pozlepianymi kudłami, przywarła do żelaznej kraty, a całe ciało znieruchomiało nagle i zastygło. — Mocarny! Halt! Mocarny, ja tobie mówię! Nieder!-ryczał dozorca chwytając go za bary. Góral nie poruszył się i nie odpowiadał. Oczy jego były wlepione w widne na niebie, dalekie polskie góry. Długi, czarny policzek przywarł do zardzewiałych krat, włosy zwisły w tyle zadartej głowy długimi strzępami jak nastroszone ptasie pióra. Tak wisząc w oknie zaśpiewał, zaklął, zaszlochał: Ej, wirsycku, wirsycku, ej, dałbyk cię ozłocić, E, kieby mi się mogła, ej, moja wola wrócić!... Był to krzyk przeciągły, prawdziwy krzyk z głębi duszy, wołający na góry, które żyją i czują. Całe podziemie, cały zamek napełnił ten głos. Zdawało się, że zatrząsł jego podmurowaniami i sufitem kowanym w skale. Dozorca siepał się z więźniem. Ten jakby zapomniał, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje, śpiewał jeszcze mocniej: Ej, wirsycku, wirsycku, ej, dałbyk cię ozłocić... — Mocarny! — wrzasnął dozorca bijąc go kluczami. Ej, wirsycku, wirsycku... Udało się wreszcie strażnikowi grodu chwycić zbója za kołnierz i zwlec na dół. Stanęli obaj w smudze światła, tuż nad głową Rafała. Góral wstrzymał pilnowacza i pokazując leżącego spytał szeptem: — Cóż to za człowiek? — A kto jego wie? Taki sam pewnie zbój z gór jako i ty. — To ta nie zbójnik. — No? — To jakisi sponiewierany ceper. Ka ta takiemu!... — A skądże na nim cyfrowane portki zbójnickie, cucha i pas? — Czy ja wiem skąd? Moze kany ukrad... — Zbójom ukrad! To musi być chwat! — Chwaty som ta jest wselnijakie. Za chwilę góral, wtłoczony w obręcz, przykuty do haka, na swoim miejscu siedział już w kucki. Podbite obcasy strażnika zadźwięczały na chropawych głazach, zgrzytnęła zasuwa we drzwiach. Ucichł odgłos kroków na schodach. Rafał od dawna ocknął się już był ze swego upadku, widział taniec i słyszał rozmowę. Wszystko, co przecierpiał, całe nieszczęście, którego udźwignąć już nie mógł, zwalił na głowę towarzysza kaźni. Gniew osobniczy wilka skupiał się w nim. Poczuł w duszy nową siłę, jakoby w mocnej dłoni poczuł nagle jedlca ciężkiego miecza. Z wolna przez jego głowę waliła się olbrzymia myśl, że to jest może jeden z tych, którzy się poważyli na nią, na tę, której już nie był w stanie wspomnieć... Zła krew zalała mu mózg i ogniem dymiącym napełniła żyły. Wstał ze swego barłogu i twardymi krokami zbliżył się do górala. Czuł w garściach dziką siłę do zduszenia gardzieli, która przed chwilą napełniła to miejsce podłym krzykiem. — Słuchaj! — rzekł stojąc nad zbójem — zaduszę cię jak psa! Jesteś skuty. Nie ruszysz się. Zaduszę cię. Mów prawdę... Góral skulił się, zwinął w siebie. Patrzał weń z mroku stalowymi oczyma. Milczał. — Dawno tu siedzisz? — Musi dawno! — Ile czasu? — Od siedmi roków siedzem. — Od siedmi... — powtórzył Rafał głosem szyderczym, który się z niego samego natrząsał jako wróg. Spytał jeszcze: — Za co siedzisz? — Za co? A tobie na co wiedzieć? — Nie powiesz? — Co mi ta! Cłeku! Powim. Za cóz byk miał siedzieć, kiek dezenterował! — Kiedy? — He! Kie ja z wojska! Kęs czasu, bracie. Wzieni me w halak. Kiecki nam koło usy pozaplatowali, portecki cyrwone dali i hybaj! Do pandurów. Pośli my we Węgry, het! ku morzu, w takie straśne równie, pustacie, co nie daj Boze. Wytrzymałek bez jeden rok, bez drugi, alek ni móg dockać końca, kraju... Telo me docliwiło, cok wzion i zdezenterował. We dnie jek sie krył, a na mroku leciał ku halom. Ale sie w jednym mieścisku, na węgierskiej stronie, do mnie przyznali. Wzieni łapać. Dopadli me w takiej wąskiej ulicce, zaparłek sie do muru plecami byłek chłop! — wzionek skalami prać, byłbyk to poprał na kupe, nie daliby rady. Ale me śtukom wzieni. Zaśli me ze zadku, postronek na syfie zarucili -i łapili. Toz to w seści me bez miasto wlekli. Musiałek bez takom ulice biegać, co me z dwok stron bili. Cosi piećset kijów wsypali. Dobrze! Juści odesłali me z wartownike do Preśburku, do regimenta. Ale w drodze useptali my sie z jednym wojakem, co me wiód, co był z Luptowa, juści zdezenterowali my oba. Kaz było iść? He, bracie! Co ino raz wiater nas obleciał, wiedzieli my ka! Dopadli my do hal, uzdobierali sie, Luptak był za harnasia, i pośli na zbój. He, to było zycie honorne! Śli my w Polskom cy ta na Węgry, na Śląsk, na Morawe, sedy nas było pełno, ale po kómorak ludzkich pusto... Pandury a wojaki wse nam deptali po piętak a ślakowali. Na ostatek źle. nam wysło. A syćko bez babe! Kto sie frajerek rad trzymał, ten niedługo zbójował. Zabawili my sie hań u jednej nieskoro w nocy i po ćmie nas przysiedli. Piecioro uciekło — ja zaś w pazdurak im ostał. — Cóż wtedy? — W sifcug, bracie. — Cóż to jest? — Nie wis? To sie lepiej ani nie pytaj... — Ja się niczego nie lękam. Powiadaj. — Sifcug, wis, to je tak: Hań nad okrutnom wodom, nad Dunajem, ka Sigedyn,.wis? som ta jest młacyska, bory straśne, topiele, co ik ani nie zgruntujes, ani nie przeźres, bo to kansi idzie, aze do kraju świata. No, toz to nas hań przywiedli, śleje kie koniowi zarucili i wprzągli do takiego sifu ze siaciem, psenicom — jako padło. Sif wodom seł, a tyś sie po kraju potykał ciągnęcy... Kieś nie wytrzymał a padł i skapiał, no, to cie hnet w tym błocisku zagrzebli. Ale to ta nic. Dy lekce hań na dnie w borze gnić z pniakami, niźli tak zyć. Gorzej było, kieś zesłabł, a nie zdek i nie zdoleł iść, kie cie postrzał ozbił abo ci gicale w tej młace pokręciło, abo gad uzarł. Praśli cie na tym sifie, i tameś cekał abo końca kary, abo śmierzci. Kie przysła noc, toś, jako stał, pokalany po syfie, w tyk stoplanyk gałganak, sełeś spać. Ale przód ci łańcuski na ręce, na nogi włozyli, a do belki przykuli. I takeś gnił w tym gnoju i gawiedzi, a zima cie trzęsła. Bo w tyk młacyskak, kie sie zmirkało, sła ze ziemie taka mgła gęsta, brzyćka, z takim pukem-to cie tak przejmo, coś zębami piknie kłapał jako wilk. A na raniu, lemze malućko namieniało na świtanie, hybaj! we wode, w młacysko! A nie kces, to cie tak kijem dobili, coś nie kciał, a wstał i seł, choć ci płacki z óc durkały... — No, dobrze, dobrze... Słuchaj! A żebyś tak spróbował wydać kryjówki tamtych wszystkich. Lżej by cię sądzili. — Ni! To ta nic nie płaci. Choćbyś sto razy prawde powiedział, to telo bedzie, co i przez niej. Wezmo cie na spytki, na męki. — Na męki? — Zje ba jakoz! To ino zabawa, kie ci myske na pępek pod garnusiem puścili. Więcej nie trza. Ale ja ta wolem dobrom, bo krótkom męke, niźli długi kryminał. — Słuchaj, a jakżeś wytrzymał, jakżeś wyżył tyle lat? — Jakek wyzył? He, bracie, powiem ci, jako... Mas tu siedzieć — ani nie wiem, coś za jeden — ale cobyś wiedział: syćko przetrzymies, ino trza wiedzieć sposób. — Sposób? — Na jedno musis przystać: abo sie głodem zamórz, łeb se o mur ozwal, abo kieś chłop, kie mas siłe w zyłak i kościak, to se upatrz takie jedno misce w sobie, chyć się ónego pazdurami i trzym, a powiedz se tak: Niekze ta! Niekze... Bij, kie mas wolom... — Nic mi z twojej nauki... — rzekł Rafał śmiejąc się ze swej doli gorzkim, ostatnim śmiechem. — Bedzie cie biło rok, bedzie dwa. Ty sie trzym! Nic nie pytaj. Stępi sie to złe, kij mu sie na drzazgi ostrzepie, straci włade i pójdzie se w dyjasi. Nie dam ci rady-rzece-boś chłop! Insy bedzie niby w sobie tęgi, ale go bieda w miesiąc stępi, bo siły nijakiej ni ma, jako ten pniak w lesie: po wierchu mocny, ale go kopnij — ozleci sie próchno ś niego jak ciasto. Taki se bedzie banował, a to na nic — to nagorse. Ty sie trzym! Choć i płono, choć i boli... Wytrzymies, nie bój sie nic. Ha, kie juz telo zdoles wytrzymać, to sie w tobie, bracie, siła zsiednie jak krzemień. Włada na Cie przyńdzie telo, co kazdej biedzie do gardła skocys... A zdusis! Hej! Kategoria:Popioły